Yo te Protegere
by Takemi Yagami
Summary: InuYasha decide, Kagome debera regresar por donde vino. Pesimo Summary lo se TT, solo un capitulo, InuXKikyou, dejen RR


**InuYasha**

**One -Shot**

**Disclaimer**: El Anime Inuyasha no me pertenece (para fortuna de Kagome ¬.¬), es propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi…ke esperaban soy pobre xD

**Simbología:**

" ": Pensamientos de los personajes

: Cambio de escena

**N/A:** Este es mi primer fic, a si que dejen RR con su opinión ya sea para criticarme o algo por el estilo XD, a todo esto este fic es un Inu X Kikyou , a si que no digan que no se los dije…

**Yo te protegeré**

Todo comienza con una típica mañana en la Era Feudal, InuYasha y Kagome se encontraban peleando como de costumbre, pero el niciquiera sabía la razón de tantos ¡Abajo! mientras que sus amigos los miraban como si nada…

¡Abajo!

¡Que te pasa niña porque sigues diciendo abajo!

¡Abajo!

¡¿Óyeme estas loca o que!

¡Abajo!

¡¿Oye acaso estas sorda!

¡Abajo!

¡¿Se puede saber que demonios te ice!

¡Abajo!

¡Te pregunte ¿Por qué estas enfadada conmigo!

¡Abajo, Abajo, Abajoooooooo!

Pero que le pasa a Kagome, hasta donde yo se InuYasha no a echo nada indebido.

No lo se shippo, de seguro InuYasha fue a ver a escondidas a la Srta. Kikyou y la Srta. Kagome se dio cuenta y ahora le esta dando su merecido.

Pero su excelencia, InuYasha no puede ir a ver a Kikyou, recuerde que ella murió en la última batalla contra Naraku, además si la hubiera ido a ver porque misteriosamente ella volvió a la vida nos hubiéramos dado cuenta hace mucho.

Tienes razón Sango

Mientras los chicos descubren el misterioso comportamiento de Kagome mejor seguimos donde quedamos al principio…

¡Sabes una cosa Kagome, me tienes arto, no se como ese lobo rabioso pudo fijarse en alguien como tu, que lo único que sabe hacer es gritar!-

¡A si, pues para tu información, Koga es un caballero, no como tú, que no te dignas a escoger a una mujer, sino que juegas con las dos!

Ja, pues hasta donde yo se solo e amado a una mujer en mi vida y le e sido fiel

No me vengas con esa historia, porque se muy bien que no puedes decidir entre Kikyo y yo-

Oyem…

Cállate y déjame terminar…ya me gustaría ver el día en que te parezcas a Koga, que a diferencia tuya es muy caballeroso conmigo

Mira niña a la única mujer que amo es a Kikyou y si siento algo especial por ti es solo porque te pareces a ella…

InuYasha – Kagome estaba al borde de las lágrimas-

Déjame terminar…si tanto te gusta el lobo rabioso pues vete con él y adivina una cosa Kagome… ¡Me largo de aquí!- InuYasha se fue dejando a una Kagome llorando como nunca lo había echo.

InuYasha, ¿Por que? "Es cierto, InuYasha esta conmigo solo porque me parezco a ella", pensé que con el tiempo las cosas cambiarían.

¿Kagome estas bien?

Sasango! ToT

Tranquila Kagome "InuYasha, pudiste haber sido menos duro con ella, pero por lo visto esta vez, fue culpa de ambos"

Pobre Kagome, Miroku nunca le aras esto a Sango ¿Cierto?

Claro que no Shippo, yo soy hombre de una sola mujer

Si claro ¬.¬

**- --**

Que le pasa a esa niña, ¿Quien demonios se cree? "Pero me alegro de haberle dejado en claro algunas cosas" – Pero una voz llamo la atención de InuYasha-

- Esa voz es de… - InuYasha se dirigió inmediatamente al lugar de aquella proveniente voz-

¿Ay alguien aquí?

InnuYashha

Oh, Kikyou

Me alegra verte de nuevo InuYasha

A mi también, ¿Pero que te paso Kikyou?

Kikyo estaba herida, incluso las serpientes cazadoras hacían lo posible para poder sanar su herida…

Pues Veras…

**/FlashBack/**

En la ultima Batalla contra Naraku…

Ja! Naraku estas demasiado débil como para pelear…mejor ¡Te destruiré ahora mismo! – InuYasha apuntaba a Naraku con colmillo de Acero-

Espera InuYasha, déjamelo a mí

Pero Kikyo

¡InuYasha!

Eh, Kagome pudiste llegar

Si

¡Que tontería!

¿Que?

¡Se les olvida que yo tengo la perla aun, a si que no podrán deshacerse de mi tan fácilmente!

¡Eso lo veremos!

¡Por fin la Shikon no Tama es mía!

¡Ni en tus sueños! – Kikyou lanza una flecha hacia la joya ya maligna y hace que esta se rompa y los fragmentos se dispersen como al principio-

¿Que, maldición – Naraku trata de escapar pero Kikyou lo encajona con ayuda de las serpientes cazadoras-

Naraku, ¡Vendrás conmigo al infierno! – Un aura de fuego los cubre y empiezan a desaparecer-

Kikyou!- InuYasha gritaba a más no poder pero era demasiado tarde

Naraku y Kikyou se encontraban camino al otro mundo y en ese lugar…

Te tengo en mis manos maldito Naraku

Eso es lo que tú crees Sacerdotisa – Naraku, con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban hiere a Kikyo, dejándole una herida de gravedad en pecho, pero esta logro poder salir de ahí llegando así a un lugar cercano a la ultima batalla.

**/FinFlashBack/**

Y eso…fue lo que paso…InuYasha – Kikyou respiraba entrecortadamente puesto al cansancio y a la herida que se le presentaba-

Kikyou yo…

¿Dime?

Me alegra que estés con vida, mi querida Kikyou, tenia miedo de perderte otra vez - En ese momento InuYasha abraso a Kikyo con lagrimas en los ojos-

InuYasha yo…

Por favor Kikyo acompáñame en busca de la perla y déjame protegerte, no…no quiero…¡Verte morir otra vez!

Pero fue interrumpido por los labios de Kikyou y este le correspondió el beso. Como la falta de aire se izo presente tuvieron que separarse, pero InuYasha solo se animo a decir:

Kikyou, yo te amo, por favor, déjame protegerte, vamos juntos en la busca de los fragmentos

Claro InuYasha, pero dime, ¿Que pasara con esa niña?

La enviare a su época, y solo quiero estar junto a ti y nadie más

En ese caso será mejor que la envíes ahora

Pero, no quiero dejarte sola en este lugar

No te preocupes, te acompañare InuYasha

De acuerdo te llevare conmigo y de paso le pediremos a Kaede que te ayude con tus heridas

Esta bien -

Me gusta tu sonrisa Kikyou, hace tiempo que no la veía

Pues esta sonrisa solo es para ti mi querido InuYasha

Eso me agrada más

Bien hora de irse InuYasha

Si! – Tomo a Kikyou en sus brazos y fueron hacia la aldea de Kaede pero en cuanto llegaron, el asombro de los muchachos y la tristeza de Kagome se izo notar-

InuYasha, será mejor que hables con ella – Kikyou le susurro eso a InuYasha para que los demás no la escuchasen, Inu solo afirmo con la cabeza y dijo:

Kaede ayuda a Kikyou con sus heridas y tu Kagome ven conmigo

Pero que tendrá pensado hacer con la Srta. Kagome – Miroku miraba como InuYasha se llevaba a Kagome con cierto aire de preocupación al igual que Sango y Shippo, pero cierta voz los izo despertar del trance-

No se preocupen, el sabe lo que hace – Era Kikyou que estaba siendo tratada por Kaede-

¿Se puede saber que planeas trayendo a Kikyo aquí?

Solo mandarte a tu época

¡¿Qué!

Lo que escuchaste, ¡Vete al pozo ahora!

Pero InuYasha…

Nada de peros, vete al pozo ahora

InuYasha, porque ignoras mis sentimientos de esta manera – Se fue acercando a InuYasha con intención de besarlo pero este la separo bruscamente y le dijo:

¡Escucha Kagome si no quieres hacerte daño será mejor que regreses a tu época!

¿Cómo es eso de no hacerme daño InuYasha?

¡Ya me estoy hartando Kagome, cuantas veces tengo que decirte que yo amo a Kikyou y sabes cual es la razón por la que no puedes estar aquí, pues es muy simple, es porque Kikyou y yo iremos en busca de los fragmentos juntos!

¡Que!

Lo que escuchaste, ¡Ahora regresa a tu época!

Kagome estaba a punto de tirarse del pozo pero…

InuYasha, yo te...

Ya callate y regresa!

Kagome regreso a su época con lágrimas en los ojos, mientras que InuYasha saco su espada y destruyo el pozo y dijo:

¿Crees que fui muy duro con ella?

Para nada

En ese caso este bien, por otra parte Kikyou en cuanto te recuperes de tus heridas, iremos en busca de los fragmentos, a menos de que tengas una mejor idea claro

No para nada, me parece muy buena idea

Esta bien, por cierto ¿Quieres hacer algo en especial?

Si, tengo una cosa en mente

¿Y que es?

Esto…

Kikyou beso a InuYasha y por supuesto este le correspondió y para profundizar el beso este la tomo por la cintura y Kikyou paso sus brazos por el cuello de Inu, pero se separaron por unos minutos y se miraron con ternura…

InuYasha…Te Amo

Yo también Te Amo Kikyou y recuerda que yo siempre te protegeré

Y volvieron a besarse con ternura…

**Fin**

N/A: No les gusto pues dejen RR, y recuerden que este es mi primer Fic as asike no sean tan malos con los comentarios TT


End file.
